Fred and Luna
by RonandHermione123
Summary: Fred and Luna
1. Chapter 1

OOC: Ok i was so board and decidded to make this Fanfic i thought that this two would make a great couple in a weird sort of way as she is three years younger than him i suppose it could work tell me what you think and dont be nasty...

Shes Perfect

He was named Fred and she was named Luna she was Loony and he was the Prankster they never thought they,d find love in a school so big but they found eachother Fred wouldnt say anything about Luna to his mates nor his twin he couldnt face the facts he loved the girl who beleved in stuff that isent real and she was only three years younger than him this was wrong he was 19 she 16 he couldnt fall in love with her.

Lunas eyes were sparkly grey he loved that about her sometimes he,d turn round and look at the ravenclaw table and daydream about her she was perfect all he wanted her dirty blonde waist length hair so perfect and her orange raddishs for earings mabey bizzar but it was perfect just like Luna he wanted her he would love her forever and ever he knew what his heart wanted and it was luna.

He was Perfect

Luna Felt the same way about Fred he maybe the school prankster and had an identical twin but Luna told them apart Luna would day dream about her best friend Ginnys brother hours after hours after hours and still felt the same he was perfect than a diamond ring he was perfect than a Nargle he was perfect than her wand this was wrong and she new it but she loved him and wanted to be with him she ha never felt this way apart from when she met nevile but this time she could feel true love that made her sick oh my god he was perfect.

fred sat in the great hall reading the daily prophet one Friday afternoon when Luna Lovegood appeard in the great hall skipping to the ravenclaw table Fred peared around the daily prophet seeing Luna made his heart melt Luna saw him smile and tripped up stumbeling to the ground as the slytherins began laughing Fred stood up heading to her helping her up Luna looked at Fred who flashed her another smile she tryed to smile bck but she could hardly breath.

Fred slowly walked backwords then turned away blushing he had certanly matured over the years even Luna notaced he wasent the same boy who thought girls had germs or the boy who joined in in calling luna loony he had acctully groan quite fond of her which scared him he then made up an excuse just to see her tonight and get to no her"Will you Help me with my Potions homework"whisperd Fred so only luna could hear after all luna being a ravenclaw she was supposedly known as very intelagent but not the Hermione kind of intellagent just quite smart in her own way"Fred Weasleys asking me for help"she had finally gave him her best sweet smile an Fred began to think his heart would melt he sighed"Please..."he sort of begged in a whisper Luna bit her lip and whisperd"Ok"she turned on her heels muttering"see you at 4 after classes in the library"she headed to the ravenclaw table with a huge smile on her stumbled backwords if Lee Jorden hadent cought him he would of fell on his bottem and made a total show of himself.

At 4 Fred was walking to the library he only just rememberd wair it was having little to do with the Library he hardly went when he enterd he saw Luna sat at a table at the bottem of the library with all the books layed on the desk just waiting for Fred she kicked her legs a few times day dreaming as always her grey eyes plasterd on a wall she lent her head on her hand as Fred walked over he took a seat beside her making her jump she had been jumpy sence fred had asked her for help "Hi lets get started then..."luna said looking in one of the potions book she sighed"Which one are you on"asked a dreamy luna as all the books were filing her head but with that her mind also filed with Fred and her head began to ache"Lets look at Love Potion"smirked the twin as Luna looked confused at his smug look but then thought hasent he got tought love potion before his sister and brother have both got tought that and there younger she thought but gave in at his smile he looked so charming the next thing you no Lavender walked by laughing"Nice Earings"joked Rons ex as she joked about Lunas orange Radishes Luna used as earings"Thank you"Lun said Sweetly as Lavender walked off sniggering"So whats your deal you dont care what people think about you"asked Fred tilting his head to the side not caring of the Potions he just wanted to look a lunas face"No"Luna replied turning away blushing

Fred watched her blush and the next thing he said was"i think i want to kiss you"blurted out Fred but in a whisper becouse they were in a library Luna just staired at him she dident look serious,Nor did she smile and she dident look Dreamy either"I might be bad at it"whisperd Luna back she had never had her first kiss before becouse she beleved in love at first sight and true love and some how she knew Fred was the one"Thats not Possibly"Fred leaned in and kissed her the librarion who had been watching everything had now turned away her mouth hanging open"Oh my"she mutterd Then there was a shake it sounded more of an Earthquake making Fred jump back and fall off his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fred was now stumbling backwords the earthquake seemed huge he thought as books were falling off there shelfs and off the tables the library was diserted apart from Luna and Fred and if you want to count the librariain who had her knees to her chest and hid under a table but just then the table moved from the librarion and slid down words it was almost ike hogwarts was sinking but that was highly impossible the table had hit Luna pushing her to the wall and Luna was stuck pain soaring through her body The Librarian had scrambled to her feet but fell backdown tryed to walk to Luna slowly he had put one foot out then the other holding anything that passed him so he could keep balence but it became tricker when the books were flying off the shelfs Fred finally reached her relefe was going through began to try and take the table away from her but dident succeed the table began digging into Luna she yelped in pain Fred then had an idea which was unusual becouse he never usualy thought or had ideas unless they were about pranks._

_"Luna take my hand"he begged putting out his rather big hand that had a few scars on it after his struggle to get to her"I cant"Luna admitted defeat she bit her lower lip the pain was unbarable."Luna take my Fucking hand now"cursed the twin who looked like screaming or looked like hitting someone but that sight of him scared Luna though she knew he only wanted to protect her she took his hand as Fred pulled her out then before fred knew it luna screamed after getting pulled from the table it was almost how people felt in a muggle car crash Fred held her close "Can i"he pointed at her top that was now creased "S-Sure"stuterd Lovegood as she watched fred lift up her top it was only then that luna felt a slight tingle rushing through her she twitched a little Fred was jut stairing at her stomach"Yeah you need to see madam pomfey"Fred gulped as the table had actully dug into her stomach and coused an unforgettable deep cut._

_Fred was now looking at Lunas neck he beggan to kiss it forgetting the earthquake all began to get heated as the tingles she felt got worse and she shiverd a pulled back"After the earthquake i promise ill not leave you ill be with you forever"Fred gulped as they nearly fell over all Luna could do was nod Fred quickly took an ink bottle and a peice of parchment writting something down that he dident show luna he kept it in his hand they both turned around and slowly began to walk out of the library as the librarion was trying to pick up the books but dident and Fred enterd the great hall and right before them was the entire School fighting voldemort and his minons there was a few dead like Crab and Collen creevy Fred staired at his parents who was there also Belletrix had thrown the killing curse at Ginny who had jamp out the way it missed her by a inch"You BITCH"screached Molly throwing a curse at Belletrix but hit another death eater Belletrix suddenly spotted Fred a grin peirced her lips throughing the killing curse at him of course he dident move he went flying backwords Luna screamed George ran to him banging his fist near him"No Fred No"cryed George opening Freds Pam to reveal a peice of parchment he opened it reading it"I Love Her Till I Die"read out George as Luna fell to her knees Fred had finally washed away Lunas memory with no eyes staired without seeing The ghost of his last laugh echoed upon his face as Harry watched with shock how Fred had suddenly gone Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort the killing curse had escapped his lips with that voldemort turned into dust"You son of a bitch"cryed Belletrix the rest of voldemorts minons had eather died or ran off scared Belletrix took her wand but then Molly was the one who killed Beletrix she was now looking down at the evel black headed woman she turned around and tears spilled from her face seeing her sone lie there made her stomach tie in nots that she could even look at him._

_Fred floated into the Great Hall, rubbing his forehead. He wasn't quite sure why he was floating but he was it was probably a prank someone had pulled on him either that or hes seeing things`i must ask Harry on how you get thoughs muggle specs`he thought as he floated over he could see his family around someone he wonderd who it possibly could looked to see if anyone wasent there that should looked at his mother `well it cant be mum shes crying a river of tears and my dads there holding her tight`he thought turning the other direction he saw bill standing there with percy,ginny and Ron crying well Ron was swearing over and over again but that still counts then he realised`wairs george`he asked himself in his head but suddenly felt a tingling feeling he looked had just walked through him without even a word"George"Fred cryed out a sign of releife as it hadent been George that had Gone to a better place he watched as his youngest twin turn around in confusion he shrugged then walked back over to the cribbled let out a cry and fell to hi knees`who could it be that has died who would be that importante to George to make him let out a cry like that`fred wonderd he floated faster just to see who it was and it was...himself"Ok thats not fun jokes over thats Sick"yelled Fred but when nobody moved or attempted to say anything abart from there chests moving with sobs and occasional swear word From Ron._

_Fred put is hand up and attempted to pat Ron in the head but when his hand went write through his head he did again to make sure he was seeing right he may of said some stuff about Rons head filled with hot air but that was a joke."George can youhear me"asked Fred standing in front of him but george was sobbing on his brothers body totake any notace"Oh i get it this is a big joke on me couse somebody found out i put a spider in Rons bed and spiked Ginnys pumpkin-juice with Fire-whiskey"Fred said annoyed but again everyone dident look towards the ghostly figure`how dare they ignore me`thought fred as he heard a soft wail comming from his body again he saw Luna lay there her hand rubbing his cheek as it was the most precious thing in the world."Am i dead"he mussed looking around him as he heard a whisper comming from behind him"Yes you are they cant hear you or see you till your body is buried"whisperd sir nicolas Fred giuped then slowly floated up to luna he tryed to kiss her cheek but failed as he just went right through slowly floated out of the great hall and began to sob though he was a ghost he could still cry like Moaning myrtle could still play with her hair._


End file.
